The Legions
The Legions were two seperate groups mainly under the service of Templars, but served briefly under the leadership of Romantica. 13th Legion The 13th Legion was known as the entry-level legion. Most soldiers worked their way up through here. The 13th Legion was mostly lead by SwedenfanCannon at first, but after an attack by the faction "Underground", they were in ruins. The Templar Lords were displeased with this turn of events, and AranonOkra volunteered to take command of the dying faction. He lead them to an era of prosperity, and worked with SwedenfanCannon and his lieutenant: MonsterCrafter and began to create a large fortress that would eventually protect the new recruits as they were trained and prepared for the 10th Legion. The fortress nearly reached the top of the sky, and had a roof to prevent enderpearls. A water wall that stretched all the way from the roof down to the bedrock protected them from TNT. Although several attempts were made to breach the walls, none succeeded in reaching the inner walls. At some point, Gielnorian was recruited into the 13th, and he too contributed to the building of the fortress. He quickly rose through the ranks and became a lieutenant himself. During the time of the server-wide council, AranonOkra and Gielnorian were both Senators and helped to end the Legion civil war. However, the 13th Legion stayed neutral, and acted as a mediator between The Loyalists and 10th Legion/Romantica. When the map reset, 13th Legion was briefly established by Gielnorian, but reformed as The Alliance after being betrayed by traitors in the faction. The name 13th Legion was briefly retired, and a fitting memorial was placed near the northeast corner of the map. However, that was not the end of the 13th Legion. It returned again at a later date... 10th Legion The 10th Legion was the military arm of Roman politics established at the close of the Second Era. The 10th Legion had an almost continual existence during the brief Third Era of un-Civilization, and throughout most of the Fourth Era of Legion dominance, as well as being briefly reinstated during the Fifth Era contributing to the triumph of S.P.Q.R. It was commanded by Legates Mark Antony, Koorban, and AranonOkra during the different times of its existence. During the period of un-Civilization the 10th Legion was created to enforce the rights of some of the Ancients who survived in S.P.Q.R. after the fall of Romanica. This time saw no major conflicts, but was a period where it was hard for a faction to even survive. The 10th Legion kept a small presence throughout this period and prepared for a time to arise to greater glory. During the following Fourth Era the 10th Legion dominated the map through a series of wars under the command of Mark Antony and Koorban. The 10th Legion campaigned against the renegades in Mineco, GhostRider’s Revenge, and OGOM. Most of this fighting was done by a core group of guards that were recruited and mostly loyal to Koorban. The 10th Legion’s popularity became so massive that another Legion was raised to handle the incoming wave of recruits, the 13th Legion. During the Civil War the 10th Legion sided with Ganoe and became his main army and briefly his personal bodyguard. After a peace was established the 10th Legion was led by Koorban and Unknown who represented the faction in the Server Senate. This peaceful time brought about a diminished influence among the factions of Titan and to the disbandment of the faction by the beginning of the Fifth Era. The Fourth Era was named the Era of Legion Dominance mostly after the great campaigns and influence of the 10th Legion. With the coming of the next map, most of the veterans of the 10th Legion joined the new Roman faction: S.P.Q.R. Later on in the map, however, the bulk of the veterans left and created their own faction, Borderlands, although they remained close allies with S.P.Q.R. This was not the end of the 10th Legion, however... The Legion's Return Roughly two and a half weeks after the 13th Legion reformed, a sign was posted at The Alliance base, calling them out for betrayal. The next day, the 10th Legion was re-established, with AranonOkra at it's head. Following it was the return of the 13th Legion, whose purpose was to, again, recruit and teach noobs. The 10th Legion established a fort a mere few chunks away from the city of Rome and the 13th Legion constructed their fort farther away from the city. This was one of the factors that lead to their downfall, as they were far from the protection of the city of Rome and the other veteran Legion. However, the 10th Legion was short-lived due to restless recruits and a recall of all warriors back to S.P.Q.R. Following the end of the 10th Legion, the 13 Legion was soon destroyed. It was first undermined by it's own members, then the weakened faction was destroyed after being raided by enemy factions. The fort was intact for the most part, but it was left damaged by TNT cannons. A structure was left outside that spelled out 'TNR', with a sign that said "Never Forget". The Legion's Failure During the final war between Rome and TheNewRepublic, Ganoe left to rally veterans of the 10th Legion to come to the defense of Rome as they had in times past. But when the time came they fled, cowering from their duties in dishonor. So Ganoe cursed them, never to rest until they had fullfilled their pledge. Category:Past Factions